


New life on Eos

by Kamaleen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, made up turian culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: Then everything turned downward when Ollie reached the base on Eos and immediately had a crush on a Turian as soon as he stepped out of the ship. And it wasn't just any Turian, but a Commander and a very alpha Turian. This was one of the worst things that could happen because this Turian didn't like him at all. Not one bit.





	New life on Eos

**Author's Note:**

> This is a male Turian/human story that no one asks for.
> 
> No-beta reader. I apologize for any mistake I had made.

 

 

 

After waking up from a six hundred years sleep, Ollie wondered if he had made a right decision of traveling to Andromeda. At the moment he made this decision he just wanted to get out; he only wanted to run away from the life he had. And he did.

Yet, six hundred years later, he started to see why his instinct had screamed that signing up for the journey to Andromeda might be a bad idea. Ollie was woken up in the middle of the chaos. The Ark Hyperion had crashed into something and Ollie had to start working even with shaky legs. According to the plan they wouldn't wake an omega until they had found a permanent home and a place for omegas to have their heat. However, they didn't have a choice. The crash had done some damages to some of the cryo pods and now not every person in the cryo could be woken up. So, Ollie - who was one of a few medics that could be woken up, had to start working as soon as he was conscious and able to move.

Then they reached Nexus and he was assign to the med bay. It turned out that there was two choices of how his days would go. Ollie would be stuck in there all day with nothing to do at all or with everything to do at once because someone was wheeled in with grave injuries.

The air in the Nexus was always thick with stress and it was driving Ollie crazy. Omegas were the most susceptive to pheromones among all three of the sub-genders. They were easy to become extremely stressful by the others' stress pheromones alone. Ollie had to wear a mask nearly all the time to block the scents out. However, luck was still on his side that his co-workers were all omega Asaris, human betas, and the Salarians. The Salarians didn't have sub-gender, so they were like human betas.

After a long period of tensions and stress, Ollie was relieved after he knew that he would be leaving the Nexus soon. He was assigned to Eos. A planet which was more livable now after the Pathfinder had cleared its atmosphere off storms and radioactive particles.

Then everything turned downward when Ollie reached the base on Eos and immediately had a crush on a Turian as soon as he stepped out of the ship. And it wasn't just any Turian, but a Commander and a very alpha Turian. This was one of the worst things that could happen because this Turian didn't like him at all. Not one bit. And Ollie couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't just pack up and move somewhere else. He had been assigned here, and he here he had to stay until they decided to send him elsewhere.

 

"Doctor"

A soft voice of an Asari called and Ollie pulled himself away from the screen he had been staring at for the good ten minutes. Damn, what was he trying to do again?

"Yes, what is it Navary?" he turned to ask his assistance - a young omega Asari medic with purple-blue skin. The Asari had three sub-genders, just liked humans.

"The first squad had come back," Navaray said, reading something that was running through the screen projected from the communicator on her wrist. "Two members are injured, the others are fine. Commander Velaquez is bringing them here."

"Okay," Ollie nodded, getting up on his feet and turned off the screen. He didn't even remember what report he had been trying to type.

"Doctor"

A familiar deep and flanging voice called from the hallway and Ollie scrambled out of the room, Navaray followed closely behind.

Standing in the center of the hallway was a seven feet tall Turian with gray-blue exoskeletal and light blue face marking. His armors were black with a strip with electrical blue and his eyes were brilliant gold. His scent was metallic and very alpha. Behind him were a scout squad. Two beta Turians, a male and a female, were helping an unconscious beta Asari and a beta human male standing. The Turians had only two sub-genders, alphas and betas.

"This way Commander," Ollie immediately snapped into action. Despite how it made his heart ached and skipped a beat when staying near the Turian, Ollie was a professional. He had no problem keeping his personal issues locked away as long as he was working.

Ollie leaded the Commander and his crews back to the room he came from. "Navaray, get the scanner," he told his assistance as he waved for the two Turian to lay their comrades on the bed. This base didn't have much, but at least the medical equipment they got were adequate.

"What happened?" he asked as he checked on the unconscious Asari first. She had a bandage wrapped around her torso. He remembered that she was called Miriam.

"Kett" the Commander replied. His voice wasn't booming, but flanging and rumbling. A voice that, in another situation, would have make Ollie melt. "We're patrolling when we met two squads of Ketts. We'd have come back unscratched if it wasn't for the ambush of their third and fourth squad."

"Kett? Damn," Ollie shook his head. He hated these guys. Even after the Pathfinder had cleared Eos atmosphere of storms and radiation, these Kett still stuck around to cause troubles.

As if sensing his concern, the Commander continued. "Don't worry, we've checked the area twice. There is no Kett around, no reinforcement anytime soon. But we'll double the patrols, just in case."

"Good to hear that," Ollie nodded, gently cut the bandages off to inspect the wounds while trying to stuff his omega side from purring – telling it that the alpha Turian was doing it to protect everyone at the base, not just him. "It doesn't look too bad, but it'll take a while before she can be up and running at her usual speed." He told the commander and got a rumble sound as a respond. Ollie took that the Commander said 'got it'.

After treating the Asari's wound, Ollie moved on to the human male on the other bed. At this time the Commander had moved to stand at the corner of the room, discussing the patrols routine with the other two Turians. As he treated the wound of the fellow humans, Ollie caught that the female Turian was a lieutenant while the male Turian was a sergeant.

"Thanks Doc," Harold, the human and one of the scout team smiled at him as Ollie works. The omega had met him briefly at the space station at the Milky Way before their trip to Andromeda. "Um…is it bad?" he asked, his soft brown eyes looking downward to his belly.

"Not bad, you'll heal in no time," Ollie replied, hands busy stitching the muscle sheaths back together. "But I suggest you try to look somewhere else. I'm stitching your abdomen back together and it might not be a very comfortable thing to see, even with painkiller in your bloodstream."

"Yeah, yeah, totally agree," Harold dropped his head and groaned. Ollie offered a small chuckle and finished up quickly. He then let Navaray stitched the skin up and walked to where Commander Velaquez and the rest of his squads were standing.

"They'll heal but I suggest that Miriam stays here until she wakes up," Ollie told them. "Harold is free to go."

"Good, thanks Doctor," Commander Velaquez nodded and then walked out, followed by two Turians by his side. Ollie sighed, turning back to see Harold already sitting up.

"You can lie down a bit more, I'll have to arrange your medicine first," Ollie told him, moving to push the larger male back on the bed. But then Harold grabbed his arm.

"Are you free the day after tomorrow, doc?"

"Hm?" Ollie blinked. "I think I'm free…?"

"So, how do you feel about a movie night and some…dance?" Harold said, the corners of his mouth curved into a grin. "It's Deles' birthday, we're throwing a party."

"A party?" Ollie blinked again. "Am I dreaming? Here? On Eos?" and he had no idea who Deles was. He guessed it must be one of the officers deployed to protect this base.

"Yes and why are you surprised?" Harold chuckled. "Come one Doc. Even with the Kett around, we're allowed to have a little fun time. Even the Commander is coming."

"Commander Velaquez wouldn't want to see me at the party," Ollie shook his head, thinking about the tall Turian that always had his heart skipped beat. The same Turian who looked at him with such…disgust in his eyes when they first met. The same Turian who had introduced himself to Ollie with such cold and disdain voice – as if he loathed Ollie's presence so much that staying in the same room with him when they're not working together was a torture. Yes, the only time Commander Velaquez wasn't all cold and disdain was when they're working, just like the moment before when their roles were a medic and a commander.

"What? Why did you say that?" Harold raised his eyebrows. "Why he wouldn't want to see you? Did you two have a fight or anything?"

"No, it's just…" Ollie tried to think of the way to explain all the cold gesture and disgust Velaquez had toward him, but gave up after a few seconds. "…forget about it. I'll be there." Also, he's on scent blockers and suppressants, he's going to be fine. No alphas there would be interested in him.

"Great!" Harold nodded, smiling so bright that Ollie wished he had a crush on this man rather than that tall Turian.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Okay, this might not be as bad as I thought,_  Ollie thought as he looked around the room, a beer in his hand. He spotted Navaray dancing in the corner with her friends and several people he knew on the dance floor. However, since he didn't(couldn't) dance, Ollie preferred to stay at the bar all night, observing the party.

"You're not going to dance?" A bartender asked and Ollie shook his head. He's an alpha male that Ollie met before he went into stasis. They had talked for some times during the wait to be frozen and asleep for six hundred years. Ollie quite enjoyed his company.

"I can't dance, David. And you know that." He said.

"You can try, no one is going to say anything. Half of them are already drunk," David said, grinning as he looked Ollie up and down. Ollie only rolled his eyes and shook his head so some of his black hair fell down to cover his eyes.

"Come on Ollie," David whined from behind the bar. "You know it had been six hundred years." He wiggled his eyebrows in an obviously suggestive way.

"Oh my Goodness David," Ollie rolled his eyes, turning back to give his friend a friendly smack across the head. "Keep it in your pants, okay?"

"Yes, but there is no omega around," David sighed but didn't try to suppress his pheromone. However, David didn't know that he was an omega and Ollie still praised the one who created scent blockers for omegas.

"So?"

"So…" David grinned at him in a playful way. "…are you interested?"

And the alpha almost choked him in the wave of pheromone that screamed 'I'm horny as hell and I want a good fuck'. The scent blockers might protect him from being scented out by others, but it didn't protect him from other's scents.

"Go find an omega Asari then," Ollie suggested, a little breathless because he was trying his best to control his omega side as he pointed toward a group of Asaris dancing in the corner. "I think some of them will gladly accompany you tonight."

"Nghhh, I'm not very into curves and soft," David shook his head. His eyes were still roaming up and down Ollie's body. "I'm more into something hard and…leaking."

"Goodness, you could just say that you like to suck cocks," Ollie shot back, trying to make the mood light and less suggestive.

"Yeah, yeah. My God Ollie, what a mouth you have," David laughed, throwing his head back a bit - showing his muscular shoulders and neck. "I'm not trying to be blunt and then you just had to put it out like that."

"I don't like talking in a roundabout way," Ollie replied, smiling as the sexual tension which had built up a moment ago decreased a bit. However, then a group of alpha humans approached the bar and Ollie was almost choked by the pheromones they were projecting – the sexual tension which was rising quickly because it had alcohol as a catalyst.

 _Maybe coming to this party is not a good idea at all,_  Ollie thought, preparing to leave the bar. But then there was a hand on his hip and Ollie almost jumped.

"Hey, did we scare you?" one of the alphas asked, smiling at him.

"God, your skin is so soft," another hand landed on the other side of his hip and then Ollie found himself being surrounded by six or seven alphas. Most of them were not drunk yet – which was worse because drunken alphas might be less in control of themselves but at least they wouldn't be in control with their muscles much either. Ollie could peal himself away from a drunk alpha, but a group of horny alphas who weren't very drunk yet – this was a nightmare.

 _Coming to this party is definitely not a good idea at all,_  Ollie thought as he tried to look for an escape. One alpha was starting to talk about dancing while the other two were saying something like they didn't mind to have a beta tonight. And the other alphas were ordering something with David while kept releasing their pheromones and Ollie wanted to vomit. This was a very bad situation to be in and if this continued for a little longer, Ollie was sure that he was going to become horny too – being drowned in the alphas pheromone. Then these alphas were going to know that he was an omega because there was no scent blocker which could block the scent of omegas' arousal.

"Who are you and what are you doing with my date?"

Suddenly, a rumbling voice appeared from the left and all of the alphas' heads snapped that way. Ollie turned his head too and there was his crush, standing in his simple dark casual clothes with stern golden eyes glowing in the dim light of the mess hall they had turned into a temporary nightclub. However, what shocked Ollie more than seeing his crush in casual clothes was what Velaquez just said.

'… _my date?'?_  Ollie's mind screamed.  _'My date?'?! What? What?! Am I dreaming?! Is this a dream?! Velaquez calling me his 'date'?!_

"C-commander?!" most of the alphas immediately stepped back with their faces turned paler. Ollie held his breath and waited to see what would happen next. He still half believed that this was probably a dream.

"All of you, meet me tomorrow at the practice yard before breakfast." the tall Turian said and took a step forward. Those alphas turned even paler and immediately parted way for him. No one said a word as the Turian commander grabbed Ollie's hand and pulled him forward. Ollie gasped and walked right into the alpha Turian's embrace.

"C-commander?" Ollie finally found a courage to spoke up as the Turian leaded him away from the bar and toward the middle of the room with one arm around Ollie's shoulder. "Thank you." The omega said, but the taller male didn't let go.

"Katrov," instead, the alpha Turian replied with a voice which was neither full with cold nor disgust. His eyes glowed in the dark as they moved further and further toward the middle of the room which had been transformed into a dancefloor. "My name is Katrov, Doctor. I preferred you to call my name when we're off duty." Then he blinked and titled his head in the way that Ollie shouldn't find it adorable.

"Then you should call Ollie, that's my name," Ollie said, not knowing where he got this courage from. But right now it was like a dream came true and

"Ollie," Katrov said and Ollie almost shivered because the Turian didn't just say his name. He  _purred_  his name. The omega in him sang and Ollie almost sacked against Katrove's hold.

"Thank you again for saving me," Ollie said again. "I…I wouldn't be able to get away by my own."

"You humans are strange," Katrov replied, his golden eyes had never left Ollie. "You seem to be very well composed and in control until alcohol get into your bloodstream. Most of you will turn into something stupid."

"Yeah," Ollie chuckled, then his eyes widened when he realized that he and Katrov were in the middle of the dancefloor. "Wait…why are we here?"

"You're my date, aren't you?" Katrov grinned. His voice dropped and octave as he whispered the next sentence. "It'll be very rude if I didn't ask you to dance."

"You didn't ask me to dance," Ollie pointed out and gasped when he was pulled toward the hard chest. One of Katrov's arm was hugging his waist while the other grabbing Ollie's hand. He looked up and saw a small smirk on Katrov's face.

"In Turian culture; if you don't refuse when someone leaded you toward a dancefloor, it means you accept the offer," Katrov bent down to whisper in his ears. A flanging and rumbling voice that made Ollie's knees weakened. He would have fallen down to the floor if not for the strong arms holding him.

"I can't dance," he whispered back, face reddened as he realized that other people started to look at them. And his heart, oh goodness, his heart was literally hammering in his chest.

"Just follow my lead," Katrov purred back and then they were moving. Ollie wanted to look down and made sure that he wouldn't step on Katrove's feet. However, the proximity and the fact that their torso were constantly in contact made it hard to look down. So, the only option he had left was to look at Katrov's face - keeping eyes contact with those golden orbs.

"It's not so bad, is it?" Katrov asked as he leaded Ollie around. The omega gulped, nodding as he tried his best not to wince when he stepped on Katrove's feet for the third time. However, Katrove didn't even flinch or show that he was stepped on. Or in the other hand, those carapaces must be thick enough to protect his feet from Ollie's skill in dancing.

"Whoa…" the omega gasped as Katrov span him with the music. He was sure that he would lose his balance and fall down with his face first to the floor, but then there was a pair of arms to steady him. And there was a soft purring in his ears.

"You smell good," Katrov said, purring as he leaded Ollie around the dancefloor with such grace. "I know you use scent blockers, Ollie. But that kind of things do not work on alpha Turian."

"What?" Ollie inhaled sharply. "You can smell me?"

"Since the ship touched the ground, even before you stepped out," Katrov nodded. "It's a good thing you use scent blocker though, or you might risk having a hoard of alphas waiting and fighting at your doorstep every day; you're the only omega in this base – probably the only omega human on Eos."

"Yeah," Ollie gulped. He had prepared himself to the fact that he might be the only omega in the base, but having Katrov said it was still shocking. "Yeah…I know. I'm supposed to be in stasis but after the Ark Hyperion crashed into the Scrouge, some pods were damaged. No one was dead though, just unable to be woken up. At that time they're very in need of a medic so they had to wake me up. So…" he sighed. "…here I am."

"I see," Katrove nodded. "Can't say that I'm disappointed, though."

"What?" Ollie blinked, confused and surprised.

"I like you," Katrove continued. "We should hang out more often."

"Wait…wait, wait, wait," Ollie gasped.  _I must be dreaming. Holy shit, I must be dreaming._  "You like me?"

"Yes"

"But you don't like me," Ollie said and suddenly felt stupid, but he continued anyway. "The day we met, you…you looked like me like…like I'm some piece of shit you didn't want in your base."

"I did?" Katrov blinked.

"Yes" Ollie nodded, feeling even more stupid because said Turian was holding him and they were still dancing. "You…it's like you're disgusted by me. I…so I think you didn't like me."

"I've to apologize then," Katrov said. His voice was soft, rumbling, and incredibly warm. "I didn't mean to make you misunderstand. It's my…usual face when I'm on duty. Some of my subordinates had said that I look…too cold when I'm working. Sorry." And the guilty look on that golden eyes made Ollie wanted to hug Katrov and kiss him until he felt better. Seriously, seeing Katrov liked this made Ollie felt like he had been an idiot for assuming that Katrov disliked him.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't just assume," Ollie said. "But…back to what you said earlier. You…you said that you like…me?" and he couldn't help it. There was hope and his stupid heart was too stubborn to let it go.

"Yes, I like you," Katrov nodded. "You're very skilled, organized, and professional. The most impressive moment was when you dealt with that stubborn Krogan. I still remembered your words;  _when it came to your health, a medic outrange everyone._ " Katrov chuckled and this time Ollie couldn't stop the shiver traveling up his spine. "I like it. I like your commitment to your duty."

"Oh… that…" Ollie let out a small smile. Half of him was proud of himself while the other half was disappointed that Katrov was talking entirely about his role as a medic, not about other stuffs. "...yeah…but…honestly I didn't even know what possessed me in that moment. I mean…he's a Krogan, and an alpha, and he probably weight twice of me. Luckily that he was too injured to argue and I was able to look intimidating enough to make him comply." And then a concern sparked in his heart and Ollie asked Katrov quickly. "Um… does anyone know about my sub-gender? Anyone apart from you?"

"No one knows. Alpha Turian has the best nose," Katrove replied. "And I'm an only alpha Turian here for the time being. Don't worry, I'm not planning on telling anyone." His voice still had its seductive tone but Ollie could hear a promise loud and clear.

"Oh, thank you," Ollie nodded, sighing in relief. "Thank you Katrov."

 

Ollie then found himself dancing with Katrov for the rest of the night. He had never enjoyed dancing but Katrov somehow managed to make him stay in the dancefloor until half of the guests had departed or fallen asleep. Right then that Katrov offered to walk him back to his quarter. Ollie immediately said okay.

They walked out together, not holding hand but Ollie wouldn't dare ask or that. He was very happy right now, knowing that his crush didn't hate him and that they shared several preferences. Ollie had asked about Katrov's past and learnt that this Turian was an orphanage who had been tutored by Garrus Vakarian.

"He's a great mentor. Very sassy, disrespectful toward some people, and very snarky. But he's a great teacher," Katrov told him as they walked side by side toward a building which served as a med bay with Ollie's quarter on the top of it. "I left him after Garrus deemed me ready to graduate and be on my own. I worked as a mercenary for most of the time, training some young and headstrong Turians. One of them is here and up there somewhere," he pointed toward the galaxy above. His voice showed how proud he was. "Vetra Nyx, one of the best student I've ever taught. She's one of the Pathfinder's crews now."

"And after that?" Ollie asked. "You…um…came back, join the military, and became a commander?"

"Something liked that," Katrov nodded. "I joined the military and blah, blah, blah, I became a commander and was interested by the idea of a new galaxy. And…here I am." The Turian's voice contained some sense of longing and prompted Ollie to ask more.

"Do you…miss anything back there?"

"Only my mentor," Katrov replied. "He…gave me this knife." The alpha Turian then pulled a knife out from the straps on his left leg. The straps and the knife were so well-hidden that no one would have seen them if Katrov didn't mention. "I've tried to convince him to come with me, but he wouldn't. He gave me the knife and wished me luck." Katrov then looked up at the sky. "It had been six hundred years. Spirits. I hoped if Garrus became a star after his death, he would be looking at Andromeda – at us."

Then, Katrov turned to him. "And you? Anyone you miss from the Milky Way?" His voice was soft and caring, and suddenly Ollie wanted to cry.

"No," he shook his head. "Everyone I care about was dead. I mean; dead before I assigned up for the journey."

Katrov didn't say anything and they continued walking in silence until they reached the door of the building. The tall Turian stopped and so did Ollie. The omega wanted to get inside, take a shower, and then go to bed. But at the same time he still wanted to spend some more time with Katrov.

"I um...thank you. I've a wonderful night," so, he turned to thank Katrov for the best party in his life. Katrov turned back to him and nodded, his golden eyes still glowed in the dark.

"Me too Ollie, me too," Katrov replied and turned around. "I'll see you at the mess hall tomorrow?" he asked and Ollie felt like it wasn't fair that Katrov's voice had to be so soft and so caring.

"Yes, good night Katrov," he replied and Katrov nodded before walking away.

"Good night Ollie," the Turian said and then disappeared into the night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC.**


End file.
